The present invention relates to an optical electronic multiplexing reflection sensor system. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical electronic multiplexing system for selectively addressing group interferometric sensors.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a system for the efficient control, storage and monitoring of data from a plurality of strain and temperature sensors.
An object of the invention is to provide an effective and reliable system for the control, storage and monitoring of data from a plurality of strain and temperature sensors.
Another object of the invention is to provide an efficient and effective system for the control, storage and monitoring of data from a plurality of strain and temperature sensors.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multiple sensing system which permits unique selection of a single function from a plurality of sensors.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multiple sensing system which is readily and facilely embedded in an aircraft as a network for smart structures and skins.